


Give and Take

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Snape learned manipulation from the best.





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [Pornish Pixies](http://www.livejournal.com/community/pornish_pixies)'s "Learning By Numbers" challenge. **Warnings:** Channish, for both pairings.  


* * *

Severus drove into the slick, tight heat again, pleased when he wrenched a strangled cry from the back of Harry's throat. The boy's lips were parted, red and swollen from the rough pressure of Severus's mouth against his own. His eyes were wide, startled green pools. Severus wondered how Harry could look like a newly-debauched virgin every single time. It was far from the first time, of course, but Severus loved his role. Loved forcing Harry to strip, loved the anger in his eyes replaced by lust. He loved being the aggressor, the manipulator. 

Severus knew about manipulation. He learned from the best. 

The day had been much like hundreds of others. Gangly, pale, proud Severus Snape had been thrown up against the wall by Black. Potter smirked, Lupin did nothing, and Pettigrew laughed like a hyena. An accurate assessment, that. A clan of hyenas, torturing their prey, grinning and sniggering all the while. 

Black had hissed, "Everyone knows your mother's a whore, Snivellus." 

Severus, outnumbered though he was, retorted, "Did you learn that from your father, Black?" 

He'd tried defending himself, he did. But he'd been hexed and left in the middle of that abandoned corridor, unable to move except for his eyes. Hot tears left twin trails on his cheeks and he hated himself for giving them reason to persecute him further. Someone ended the spell, lifting him up with strong hands. The Headmaster led Severus away, leading him to his office. During the entire trip, Severus's eyes never strayed from those hands - lined, some spots brown with age. In comparison, his own hands didn't seem like they'd yet lived. 

Now, Harry's hands were the ones that hadn't yet lived. Ironic, considering who he was. Delicate, too small for his age, soft, yielding, like the rest of him. His fingernails were always dirty. 

Dumbledore's fingernails were fastidiously clean. 

Harry threaded his fingers through Severus's long, elegant yellow-tipped ones and squeezed, crying out again. Severus drove in deeper, the pressure in his cock building. "Mine. You're mine." 

In Dumbledore's office, those solid hands gently undid the clasps on Severus's robes. When Severus sobbed, the Headmaster knelt and kissed the tears away. "Severus, you're safe with me here. I'll always protect you." His beard tickled. 

Harry's legs were now wrapped around Severus's waist, groaning over and over as Severus's free hand pumped Harry's hard prick. Severus leaned down, kissing the boy brutally, surprisingly causing Harry to respond with a small laugh. Harry kissed his way up Severus's jaw, then murmured into his ear, "You need to shave, Severus. Your stubble always tickles." Severus responded with a moan when Harry's pink tongue swirled around the shell of his ear. 

Dumbledore's voice never rose far above a whisper. He transfigured his desk into a bed, something which impressed Severus. Parlour tricks no longer held the same appeal, but he'd been young then. He'd never been held, never been kissed, never had his hunched, sallow body worshipped. 

"My clever, clever boy," said the Headmaster. 

"I...," said Severus, gasping as Dumbledore kneaded his flesh to hardness. "Are-are you sure this is all right?" 

"I'd never hurt you," Dumbledore replied, in lieu of an answer. He lay Severus down, followed by the full weight of his own body. Dumbledore seemed bigger, stronger, in those days, a now-laughable thought. But in Severus's memories, the Headmaster enveloped him completely. 

Severus looked down on Harry's small form, which now shook with the effort of holding back his orgasm. He'd ordered Harry not to come until Severus had given him permission to do so. Bracing his head against Harry's shoulder, he pounded into him, not giving the boy opportunity for release. 

Dumbledore first used those able fingers to stretch Severus. Severus gasped, but never complained. One finger, two. A spot inside was stroked, causing Severus's lips to part. When the fingers were removed, Severus knew what was next - he _let_ it happen. When the Headmaster's erect member pushed against his entrance, Severus cried out. It _hurt_ as it pushed past the ring of muscle, but Severus still never complained. Under no circumstances did piercing blue eyes leave his face. 

Severus watched Harry's face intently, the green of his eyes now only a thin ring stroking dilated pupils, unfocused, more from lust than the absence of his glasses. Severus's pitch black eyes glinted in the reflection off Harry's own. "Please," Harry panted. " _Please_." 

Voice low and dangerous, Severus rasped, "Why are you pleading, boy? Tell me what you want." 

"Please...please let me come. I need it, sir," Harry moaned, writhing uncontrollably, nearly sending Severus over the edge himself. 

Dumbledore was slow and gentle, each stroke more deliberate than the last, the movement of his fist around Severus's cock matching the thrusts of hips. Severus gasped and panted and shook, unable to restrain his body. When Severus came, his nails dug into the Headmaster's shoulders. Throughout, Dumbledore was nearly silent, and with a single, wordless shout spilled inside Severus. Afterwards, Severus cried, causing instant shame in his loss of self-control. 

Severus allowed his movements to quicken, nodding his assent to Harry's request. Harry trembled all over, head thrashing back and forth against the pillow. Severus, using his thumb, applied pressure to the head of Harry's cock, sending the boy over the edge. "Oh God! Fuck, yes." Severus plunged deep, timing his orgasm to perfectly coincide with Harry's. Harry cried out Severus's name so loudly that Severus was unsure the silencing spells would hold. 

The next time Black and Potter tormented him, the next time Severus craved contact, Dumbledore turned him away. "What I did wasn't right, dear boy." He cupped Severus's chin in his sure grip; Severus leaned into the action. The blue eyes filled with regret and Dumbledore looked smaller, somehow. "What happened mustn't happen again." It didn't. 

Harry, angry and vocal, with his small, lithe body and searching green eyes, returned to Severus's dungeon. Returned again. And again. And again. 

There would never be another time when Severus would allow himself to lose control in that manner. Manipulated in many other ways, but never like that. Never again. 


End file.
